Various adhesive matrix compositions have been developed for transdermal delivery of steroid hormones. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,384,650 describes a transdermal hormone delivery system that utilizes an adhesive composition comprising a pressure sensitive adhesive (PSA), a humectant, a skin permeation enhancer, an estrogen and a progestin.
U.S. Patent Publications 2010/0292660 and 2010/0255072 describe transdermal delivery systems that can be used, among other ways, in conjunction with the PSA matrix described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,384,650.
The above-cited patent and patent applications are incorporated by reference as though fully set forth herein.